Day to Night
by Esmeralda505
Summary: The Cullens go to a new High School, and Nessie meets a stranger who is very interesting. Can the Cullens survive a new School? Will Nessie learn the secrets of the new stranger?
1. Schedule

Day to Night-Chapter 1-Schedules

BPOV

Edward, Jacob, and I were all playing with Renesmee. Our young little Nessie walked around, talking, reading, colouring, and laughing. Oh, how adorable she looked! Her little pink dress had ruffles that bounced with her curls.

"Oh, Nessie, you are so cute." I said. "Yes, yes. Once you are physically 17 you will be extraordinarily beautiful." Jacob agreed. Nessie smiled at all of us, revealing her bright-white teeth. She reminded me of my sweet, handsome Edward. "Edward, I think it's time we hunt. Alone." I said. He smiled, and we ran off into the forest.

"Oh, Eddykins, how I long for the night!" I said dramatically. "My dear, it will come. It is already 6:30; not much longer." He said calmly. "Perhaps we can leave Nessie with Jake at La Push?" I suggested. My glorious, handsome Edward laughed his glorious laugh. "Bella, my graceful princess, you are anxious! But we must wait. We'll finish playing with Nessie, send her to bed, and before you know it, it will be night!" He exclaimed. "Eddykins, you are so smart!" I said, and we went back to the house.

"Hello, Mom and Dad." Said Nessie. "Hey, Nessie, I'm hungry. Let's go hunt. You guys wanna come with us?" Jacob asked. "No, we're fine." Replied Edward. Jacob and Nessie left to the forest.

As soon as they returned, Nessie wanted to read a book. She and Jacob read Tennyson together, and Edward and I stared into each others eyes, whispering compliments. Soon, Alice arrived.

"Hello, everyone! I bought some knew clothes for Nessie!" She said gleefully. She pulled out a coat from Burlington Coat Factory, 3 pairs of jeans with fake rhinestones from Target, and 5 "super-fit" training bras from Good Will. "I'll just leave these on the floor. Oh and for you Jacob. For… later on." She said with a wink. She tossed him a golden box, but I couldn't read what it said on it. "I gotta go. I need to go shopping at Good Will again! 45% off all T-Shirts! Bye!" Alice then left the house.

Nightfall came, and Jacob left us.

"Goodnight, Renesmoo." I said. "Goodnight, Nessie." Said Edward. "G'Night, Mom, Dad. I love you!" She said, and she fell asleep. Edward and I turned off the lights and shut the door. We went to our room.

"Time for our nightly schedule!" I said. In one swift movement, we were as naked as baby bluebirds. We leaped onto the bed, and Edward started dry-humping me.

…

The next morning, the whole family went out to hunt. Renesmoo ate 3 deer! It was impressive, considering that she was physically only 10. Eddykins and I held hands as we ran all the way home.

Jacob was waiting for Renesmoo when we got home.

"Hi, Nessie!" He said happily. "Hi, Jakey!" She squealed. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out today! We could explore anywhere you want." He said. "Go ahead, take her! Renesmoo needs to get out and play." Said Edward. "Okay, cool! Let's go, Nessie." Said Jacob, and the two headed out. "They will be so cute once Renesmoo is old enough." Said Rosalie.

Later that day, while Jacob and Nessie were out, Carlisle called the family to a meeting.

"What is it?" Asked Jasper. "Summer will be ending soon," Said Carlisle. "This is why Esme and I have decided to enroll you in a new High School in Forks." "Ooh, sounds fun! I hope the people there have a good fashion sense." Said Alice. "But remember—do not mention Renesmee to anyone." Warned Esme. "Okay! As long as Eddykins is there with me, I'll be fine." I said with a dreamy tone. "As long as I have my Bell-Bell there, I'll be fine, too." Said Edward. Esme beamed.


	2. School

Day to Night-Chapter 2-School

EPOV

"So… this is our school," Said Emmett, staring at the pale red building. "I already have a feeling it's going to be boring." Rosalie said.

Groups of people started to fill the school courtyard. I made sure no one got away with staring too long at my Bell-Bells.

"Eddykins, I'm nervous." She murmured. "Just stick with us, Bell-Bells, and you'll be okay." I replied. We started walking until we were covered by the shade. People stared at us while we stood under the tree. One boy had the nerve to flirt with my Bell-Bells!

"Um, hey," He said. "Hi." She said. "I'm Jarrod. Wanna hang out sometime?" "Do you sparkle?" She asked. "Pardon me?" "Do you sparkle?" She asked again. "Well, no but-" "Then I don't care." She said. The boy walked away.

The bell rang, and we all filed into our classes.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Fawcett." Our arithmetic teacher said. "When I teach, I like to teach right away! So open your books to page 13 and read to page 15. Chop-chop!" She said happily. We got out our textbooks and started to read.

Bell-Bells and I were the first to finish.

"Eddykins, do you think Renesmoo is alright?" She asked under her breath. "I'm sure Nessie is fine, my lovely Bell-Bells." I replied. "I'll take your judgment, Eddykins. What about Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett? Are they okay?" She whispered. "Bell-Bells, they seem fine." I said.

"Oh, Eddykins, I love you."

"Bell-Bells, you are my everything."

"Oh, Edward! High School is so fine while I'm with you."

"Students, I hope you are ready to answer some of our questions." Mrs. Fawcett said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

…

RPOV

Mom, Dad, and Jacob were all at school. I missed them. Carlisle let me read his books, but I was bored. I wanted my Jake back.

I went outside for some fresh air. I strolled along the forest, careful to not let any hikers see me.

I had probably been out for about 30 minutes, when I saw a man.

"Why, hello there, young lady!" He said, and he tipped his hat. "What is your name?" "My name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." I said. "Ah, what a fine name! My name is Randall Caleb Sarkodie, but you can call me Randy." He said. "Where are your parents?" He asked. "They're in High School right now." I replied. Randy raised an eyebrow. "But you look about 10! How absurd." He said. I giggled. "Well, I must be off, Miss Cullen. Meet e here tomorrow—and don't tell anyone you met me! I don't want your father after me." He said, and he walked off.

As soon as I got home, Esme was humming and Carlisle seemed very cheerful.

"Nessie, where were you?" Carlisle asked. "I was on a walk. It was fun." I replied. "The rest of the family will be home in a few minutes. I put some activities in your room; why don't you go check them out?" Esme suggested.

…

JPOV

I couldn't wait to see Nessie. I missed her while I was out at school.

"Jake!" She squealed when I entered her room. "Hi Nessie! Did you have fun while we were gone?" I asked. "Yes! Esme gave me lots of things to do." She said. "Good. What do you want to do?" I asked. "I dunno. Can we go to La Push?" She asked. "If your parents say yes, then sure." I said. "You may go!" Bella called.

Nessie was really happy to go to La Push. Seth came by to say hello, and we went over to the Clearwaters' home to talk.

After we talked for four hours, Nessie wanted to go home. It was eight-o-clock.

"Good, you're back." Edward said. "Jacob, your Dad called—he wants you to come home and have dinner with the family." I said goodbye to Nessie and left.

…

BPOV

"Bella, I have an idea!" Alice said. "What?" I asked. "We should go have a girl's night out!" She exclaimed. "That sounds like fun! Edward, Alice and I are going out, okay?" I called. Edward rushed over to me, his gloriously beautiful face dazzling me. He kissed me and said, "I will miss you, Bell-Bells. Please come home soon!" "Oh, Eddykins, I promise!" I said, and Alice pulled me along to the yellow Porshe.

We drove to a new building, entitled "Club X" and went inside. Music was playing loudly, but there was no disco ball so we couldn't be mistaken for one if the sun shined on us.

"Woo! Let's party, Bella!" Said Alice, we got on the dance floor and danced.

"Hey, you girls are pretty good dancers!" Two guys told us. We smiled. "Thanks!" Alice said. "Ladies, wanna go back to the secret parlor behind us?" They asked. "Sure!" I replied, and we followed the two guys.

"This is nice! Not too loud, not too quiet." Observed Alice. One of the guys smiled and said, "It is, isn't it, fellow vampires." We gasped. Once we sniffed the air, we realized that they were vampires. "Cool! We didn't know there were any other vampires in Forks." I said. "Hey… Don't you two go to our school?" Alice asked. "Yes. I'm Rick," Said one. "And I'm Roger." Said the other. "I'm Alice, and this is Bella." Alice said.

We talked all about our lives. Rick and Roger were from Michigan, and before they were changed they were two High School students who were working at a gas station to make money. A man attacked them, and then trained them. It was interesting.

I got home about ten, and Edward was waiting for me.

"Did you have fun, my precious Bell-Bells?" He asked. "Eddykins, you sexy vampire, I did. Now, let's… sleep." I said.

AN: Yes, this is an anti-fic. And Rick and Roger don't have much of a part in the story line. _At all. _

-Esmeralda505


End file.
